


I Wish I May

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M, Prayer, Stars, Thanksgiving, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	I Wish I May

It was almost dusk when Lex pulled into the Kent's driveway. Clark had said he and his parents were going out to deliver thanksgiving dinners to the local shut ins. It was a good thing. Lex wasn't sure he wanted an audience

He walked quietly into the barn, and headed for his quarry. The darkening sky filled with stars. Each bright spark was a possibility. Lex didn't know where his particular wish come true had hailed from, but he knew how he was going to spend this holiday.

Lex lifted the telescope to the sky, and said a grateful prayer.


End file.
